


Gamer Stalia

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles introduces Malia to the gaming world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer Stalia

"Wait, you've never played Space Wars before?" Stiles asked, shock on his face as he looked at Malia, who was beside him on his bed.  
"No, why, what is it?" Malia asked, confused at why he smelled so shocked.  
"Just the best online game ever made!" Stiles said, trying to convey his love for the game through hand gestures.  
"It sounds dumb." Malia said, returning to her homework.  
"It is not dumb, you just haven't tried it yet." Stiles said, getting up to grab the game from his collection. "But you're about to."  
"Stiles, come on, I really don't want to." Malia said, not wanting to play video games ass even when she was a kid she hated them,  
"Just one game, please." Stiles begged, two controllers in his hand.  
"Fine, but just one game." Malia grudingly accepeted, grabbing one of the controllers from his hand.  
Stiles went about showing her the basics of the game, most of which went completely over his head.  
"And this button is to shoot." he finished, turning the game on.  
"So, I just need to keep pressing that button?" Malia asked.  
"No, the game's not that simple, there is alot of strategy and....." Stiles paused at the look Malia was giving him, "or you could just press that button. Everyone plays differently."  
It was only five minutes into the game, when Malia was starting to get into it. Then the screen turned red, signalling the end of the game.  
"So, how did I do?" Malia asked, looking expacatently at Stiles, who was trying to hold in his laughter. "What, what's funny?"  
"It's just, you only got one kill, and that wass yourself after you fell off that ship." Stiles said, the laugh coming out.  
"So, I'm still new!" Malia said, slightly angry at her boyfriend.  
"I know baby. It was just kind of funny." Stiles said, bringing her into a hug, a giant grin still on his face.   
The two played a couple more games, before Malia had to go.

That night, Malia went home and begged her dad to buy the game for her so she could practice and impress Stiles the next time they played. After alot of pleading, her dad finally gave in, buying the game for her. She stood up the whole night, learning all the controls before finally falling asleep, game still turned on.

"So, do you wanna play Space Wars again?" Stiles joked, remembering how Malia seemed to semi-enjoy it.  
"No." Malia said matter-of-factly, scribbling some more notes in her textbook.  
"What? I thought you enjoyed it?" Stiles asked, confused at her sudden change of heart.  
The truth was, Malia wanted more time to learn more about the game before playing with him again, so she decided this was the best way to go about it.  
"I didn't enjoy it that much." Malia said, trying to sound as non-chalant as she could.  
Stiles let out a sigh, before joining Malia on the bed, but not for studying.

It had been two weeks since Malia had got the game herself, and she was starting to get good at it. Really good.   
In fact, over the two weeks she had continously beat one player over and over again. He had been so easy to beat after she knew all the basics. His name was "Batman" with a load of extra letters on either side. Obviously they didn't go for originality.  
She had just arrived at Stiles' house, eager to show him how much she had improved.  
"Hey Malia." Stiles said, as she climbed through the window. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, that was starting to get very heated. Even though Malia wouldn't have minded sex at that moment, she was here for a different reason.  
She pulled away, saying, "Can we play Space Wars?"  
Stiles, slightly upset with the lack of kissing, was confused at her question.  
"I thought you said you hated it?" he asked, confused about her change of heart, yet again.  
"Well, I want to play it now." Malia said, walking over to where he kept his games.  
"Can we play a different one?" Stiles asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Why? I thought this was your favourite one?" Malia said, looking at him, a worried expression on her face.  
"It's just that I haven't had a great time on it the past few weeks. This jerk keeps killing me and I can never beat him!" Stiles said, pouting slightly.  
"Come on, just one game?" Malia asked, using the same tactic he had used two weeks ago.  
"Fine, but I swear if that dick shows up to kill me again I'm going to break the tv." Stiles said, reluctantly taking the controller from Malia's grasp.  
The game started, and Stiles decided to try and go easier on her this time, considering how upset she was the last time they played it. That was until he realized she was alot better than he remembered.  
"What the hell?" Stiles asked, looking over at Malia as the screen turned red, "How did you kill me that fast?"  
"I was practicing!" Malia excitedly exclaimed, happy at how she had improved.  
"Practicing? Why?" Stiles asked, confused at the whole ordeal.  
"So I could impress you. And also beat you." Malia said, dropping the controller onto the bed.   
"Well, I guess you did both." Stiles said, laughing at his girlfriends actions.  
"This game is so easy once you know how to play it. There was this one guy that was so easy to kill, and he was never able to kill me. His name was "batman" something." she said, joining in Stiles laughter.  
Suddenly, Stiles stopped, looking at Malia.   
"Wait, are you "Coyotate"?" Stiles asked, not sure how he never put it together sooner.  
"Yeah, why?" Malia asked, looking at him, confused.  
"I was the one you kept killing!" Stiles said, slightly angry and reverting back to his pout.  
"Really? I thought you were good at the game?" Malia asked, grinning slightly.  
"I am good, just not as good as you I guess!" Stiles said, turning away from her like a 5 year old.  
Malia laughed at his silly antics as she knelt on the bed, propping her head on his shoulder. She trailed kisses down his neck until she heard him moan from the pleasure.  
"Still upset?" she whispered into his ear, only turning him on more.  
"Nope." Stiles said, turning his head to meet her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in an idea of a fic, please send me an ask on my Tumblr: http://staliaprogress.tumblr.com/


End file.
